Awesome Record, Great Songs!
"Awesome Record, Great Songs!" is an album by Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim released on Williams Street Records. The album features many songs from the first and second seasons of their Adult Swim television series Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! Track Listing performing Awesome Record, Great Songs! - Live in Concert|238px]] performing Awesome Record, Great Songs! - Live in Concert|238px]] #Sports! - from the episode 'Chunky' #I Sit Down When I Pee - from the episode 'Cats' #Doo Dah Doo Doo - from the episode 'Friends' #Beaver Boys - from the episode 'Slop' #Salame (with David Liebe Hart) - from the episode 'Salame' #Time Travel - from the episode 'Dads' #Rolo Tony - from the episode 'Friends' #Poke On - from the episode 'Chunky' #Petite Feet - from the episode 'Forest' #Sit On You - from the episode 'Dolls' #Father and Son (with David Liebe Hart) - from the episode 'Carol' #My Sister's Cute - from the episode 'Dads Off' #Hamburgers and Hotdogs - from the episode 'Vacation' #Pumpers and Tumblers - from the episode 'Embarrassed' #Pizza Boy (featuring David Cross) - from the episode 'Abstinence' #Come Over - from the episode 'Coma' #The New You (featuring Maria Bamford) - from the episode 'Abstinence' #Hearts (Featuring Aimee Mann) - from the episode 'Carol' #Beach Blast - from the episode 'Coma' #Stay in School (with David Liebe Hart) - from the episode 'Slop' #Dirty Socks - from the episode 'Slop' #Horse and Buggy Ride - from the episode 'Forest' #The Snuggler - from the episode 'Forest' #All of My Life - from the episode 'Carol' #Raz - from the episode 'Vacation' #Long Legs - from the episode 'Cats' #No Sunsets - from the episode 'Innernette' #Shrimp and White Wine - from the episode 'Slop' #Marcama (with David Liebe Hart) - from the episode 'Dad's Off' #Here She Comes (Featuring Bob Odenkirk) - from the episode 'Salame' #Casey's Lost - from the episode 'Missing' #Lost in the Wheel - from the episode 'Missing' #Love Slaves - from the episode 'Pepperoni' #Wipe My Butt - from the episode 'Pepperoni' #Together Forever - from the episode 'Anniversary' #Awesome Show Theme (remixed by DJ Douggpound) #Wipe My Butt (featuring The Shins) - from the episode 'Pepperoni' #Come Over (featuring Built to Spill) #Where's My Chippy (remixed by DJ Douggpound) #One for Pep Pep (Flying Lotus Remix) #Sports! (Sports Bar Remix) #Sports! (Dance Club Remix) #Come Over (A to Z) #Crackers and Snacks (hidden track) - from the episode 'Anniversary' Additional Tracks #Salame Rock - from the episode 'Salame' #Snuggler 8 Bit - from the episode 'Forest' #Rolo Tony (Uncut) - from the episode 'Friends' #Cops and Robbers (A to Z) #Big Ben 2 (A to Z) #Crackers and Snacks - redundant; identical to the hidden track. Missing Songs A small number of songs from the first couple seasons are noticeably missing, including "Cops and Robbers" by Casey and his Brother (from the episode 'Salame') and "Funk Barn" by the Jeff GoldBluMan Group (from the episode 'Innernette'). External Links *Tim and Eric - Awesome Record, Great Songs! Category:Music